


Pick-Up Lines

by AtemuLadiore



Series: RvB Happy Hour fics [2]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of some of the other Freelancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carolina looks like she's going to bite someones head off." North mused as he looked at York with a knowing look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Yorkalina ruined my life.

"Can I barrow a kiss, I promise I'll give it back," York said with his usual cheeky grin, making the redhead roll her eyes.   
"You said that one already!" Washington called from the other side of the room, laughing with Connie who was currently mouthing to York that he was going to get punched.   
"I do not have time for this York, go bother someone else," Carolina said, standing from the table and walking away.

"It's hard to bother the ones who aren't on my mind all day!" he called after her, not missing the shake of her head as she strolled out of the room. Laughing softly, the brunette turned around and waved at Wash and Connie to come closer.   
"I don't think the pick-up lines are helping," Connie said with a slight smile on her face. York shrugged his shoulders and watched as the Dakota twins entered the mess-hall, North immediately walking over towards the trio.

"Carolina looks like she's going to bite someone’s head off," North mused as he looked at York with a knowing look.   
"York keeps ruining her mod, it seems," Wash said, stiffing a laugh as York tried to throw a carrot at him, but missed and hit Connie. Agent New York rolled his eyes and looked at North, smiling softly.   
"You see where she went?" The tall blond raised an eyebrow, silently giving York the, 'you-already-know-the-answer' look.

"Training room of course, still obsessing over the leader-board." Everyone at the table gave simultaneous nods.   
"I've got at least three more pick-up lines to pull, one of them is bound to grab her attention." he said seriously as he stood, nodding at South as she joined her twin brother and the others. "I hope she gives you a black eye." Wash said, receiving a carrot to the nose in return. "Good luck." North and Connie said in unison as South ignored him and ate her lunch. York nodded and decided on heading to the training room.

"Restarting targets, please wait one moment," York heard as he entered the room, amazed that Carolina had forgotten the lock the door behind her. Green eyes spotted him almost at once, but she ignored him and focused on the sudden spinning opponents. York propped himself against the wall and watched as the freelancer spun around, kicking in the air and switching to punches and ducks after a few moments.  
She was always swift when it came to target practice, always making sure that no vital point has gone untouched. Carolina was also exceptionally good at timing her attacks, pausing to scan her surrounding and then pinpoint the exact moment in time where they would hesitate. Sometimes, York would think that the director’s daughter was a robot, but even a fool like him would know that to be false.

"Adding in turrets, please destroy them in one minute," Phylis called out on the inter-com, making Carolina nod and stop to take a breather. She averted her eyes to the brunette, but looked quickly back at the turrets and grabbed the shotgun that'd been placed at her feet. York took this moment to smile graciously and grab a gun as well, moving so he could stand back-to-back with the redhead.

"You have a name, or should I call you mine?" he asked almost immediately after the turrets started to spin around the two of them. Carolina groaned as she shot one of them, barely missing the switch.   
"Not now, York," she hissed, ducking out of the way as a bullet surged towards her. York chuckled at her reaction and turned around, shooting at the turret Carolina had missed, smirking as it fell to the ground.

"Washington stole my teddy-bear, can I sleep with you instead?" Later, York would admit he deserved the bullet to the foot as he asked that. Carolina shook her head, destroying the turret that she had, admitting, allowed to hit York in the foot.   
"Agent New York," her voice was laced with annoyance as she warned him, making him grin all the more.

Provoking Carolina was like making a rainbow mad; which there is no such thing as making a rainbow mad, so for York this translated as really cute. The two switched sides and, after dismissing the guns that were now out of ammo, took to running and kicking the turrets.   
"Round success, shall I start over?" Phylis inquired over the intercom; however, Carolina ignored the robotic voice and turned to glare at York. The partial-blind man made her blood boil and sometimes she wished she could knock his other eye out.  
York just stood there, ignoring the pain in his foot and smiling at her like nothing had ever happened.

"Do you have a map, because I keep getting lost in your eyes," York said with passion, leaning closer and barely nuzzling the redhead. Once he stepped back, he smiled. "Well, granted I am blind in one eye, but it still holds the same reasoning, I swear it." He didn't miss the eye-twitch she gave.   
Without words, however, Carolina smiled and pecked York just barely on the lips. Of course, what followed after wards was not a grin, in fact, she smiled deviously and picked up the gun at her foot, cocking it. "Agent Sean York, if you don't get out of this room immediately and run seventy laps around this ship, I will personally dismantle you and then allow Agent South Dakota to show you how Freelancer Lazar Tag is played, correctly."

Now, York is not an idiot, no matter how stupid he acts. So he knew exactly what his favorite redhead meant, and he was in no position to argue with her. So needless to day; an hour later when North and Washington found him running, he just smiled and mouthed one word to them.   
_"Carolina."_


End file.
